Agridoce
by BruceChickinson
Summary: A ironia era estar em uma ilha literalmente feita de doce e continuar se sentindo tão amargo.


Cada cristal de açúcar já estava devidamente dissolvido, no entanto ele continuava a mexer a colher. O homem à sua frente o observava. Sanji olhava para a xícara intensamente há vários minutos, mas sua visão não parecia registrar a realidade ou o significado dela. O cigarro já havia há muito apagado em sua boca. Seus olhos mortos fitavam o redemoinho dentro da xícara enquanto sua mão continuava a executar o movimento com a colher de forma automática e vazia. Não importava o quanto de açúcar colocasse no café, o gosto amargo não deixaria sua boca. Aliás, a ironia era estar em uma ilha literalmente feita de doce e continuar se sentindo tão fodidamente amargo.

Os olhos do outro homem pareciam o perfurar de tão forte que sabia que era o seu olhar. Zoro estava preocupado com ele. Sentia seu coração doer. Gostaria de poder parar de desmoronar. Passou o dia pensando besteira e geralmente à noite a carga emocional vinha mais forte ainda e ele pensava mais e mais e mais besteira.

"Cook. Chega." A voz grave disse num tom de preocupação, acordando-o do transe.

"Ah." Sanji concordou com fraqueza, parando o movimento do braço e ainda olhando para baixo, encarando o redemoinho ainda rodopiando.

"Por que você continua bebendo isso se já está com dificuldade pra dormir?" Uma das mãos de Zoro repousou sobre a sua que segurava a xícara. O toque era gentil, confortava sem fazer peso.

"Porque eu sei que não vou conseguir de qualquer forma." Sanji respondeu cansado. Já passara por isso incontáveis vezes, sabia exatamente como essa cena terminava.

"Falta de sono causa dano cerebral, sabia? E você já não é tão brilhante assim, imagina com o cérebro danificado?" Zoro sorriu e era um sorriso doce, quase como se estivesse o insultando apenas para aliviar o clima. Estranho como na dinâmica dos dois idiotas isso funcionava.

"Se você ficasse mais um pouco talvez...Talvez eu conseguisse." Sanji respondeu, sua voz tingida de esperança. Era ingenuidade, ele sabia, mas sempre, sempre que via o maldito sorriso do homem, não resistia à tentação de tentar de novo.

"Eu to indo, Cook." Zoro falou com firmeza e fez menção de retirar a mão que cobria a do cozinheiro.

"Por favor, não." Sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro. Não se lembrava de ter enunciado um "por favor" para Zoro em todo seu tempo juntos. Sua mão rapidamente se movendo para impedir a do espadachim, derrubando a xícara no tapete no processo.

"Sanji." Zoro suspirou enquanto Sanji apenas observava o café se espalhar pelo tecido do tapete, como se estivesse em transe novamente.

Não queria acordar da ilusão. Seus sonhos estavam na lama e ele ainda estava apaixonado.

"Quando você se vai...eu...fico sozinho." Sanji balbuciou sem pensar, os olhos ainda fixados no tapete. As feições do espadachim se tornaram duras ao ouvir as palavras.

"Foi você que foi embora." Zoro cuspiu quase que na mesma hora e Sanji sentiu o nó entalado em sua garganta quase o impedindo de respirar. As palavras doíam pra porra, mesmo que não fosse a primeira vez que as ouvisse.

"Eu...eu vou ficar sozinho" Sanji disse, ainda tentando desesperadamente não ficar só. Tentando tanto quanto quando, no limite de suas forças, se agarrou aos pés de Kuma para tentar impedi-lo de ir atrás de Zoro. Era uma tendência sua, se agarrar desesperadamente. E falhar.

"Você está sozinho." Zoro disse, desaparecendo no mesmo instante.

Ele parecia querer jogar isso em sua cara. Talvez o verdadeiro Zoro não fosse tão mesquinho, mas na cabeça de Sanji ele não conseguia imaginar uma versão melhor dele. Uma versão que não o odiasse por ter partido. Por este motivo, suas visitas seguiam sempre o mesmo padrão. A presença do outro homem trazia alívio e autopenitencia concomitantemente. Eram as duas faces do homem em sua cabeça. Aquela que o enchia de alegria, o Zoro ideal, dos seus sonhos, que vinha e o acalentava com seu toque quente e sua presença reconfortante. Que sorria docemente e tentava provocá-lo com brigas vazias familiares. Ele se importava tanto com Sanji.

E havia aquela que era o Zoro da sua paranoia, dos seus pesadelos, responsável por nunca conseguir desfrutar do Zoro dos seus sonhos, aquela que aparecia quando tudo parecia bom demais e o cérebro de Sanji decidia que ele não merecia aquilo, que não merecia nada de bom. Aquele que o desprezava por ter partido, aquele cuja voz trazia um amargor a cada sílaba enunciada. E os dois nunca se dissociavam. Faziam parte da mesma alucinação, sempre, de novo e de novo. E ele tentava se agarrar a isso, ao Zoro ideal, ao mesmo tempo o Zoro da sua cabeça o afundava ainda mais nas profundezas da sua mente melancólica, esfregando verdades inconvenientes na sua cara.

Hoje fora mais rápido do que o normal. Primeiramente pensou que talvez pudesse fazer a visita acabar de forma indolor se não interagisse com ele. Em seguida, caiu de novo na tentação de querer aquela doçura. Por fim, estragou tudo. Talvez a afobação de Sanji tenha contribuído para o aceleramento da troca de personalidade de Zoro. Ele mal conseguira trocar meia dúzia de palavras com Zoro e já se desesperou e tudo se transformou em fumaça.

Ele tentava enxugar o café derramado com as mangas de sua camisa branca mecanicamente. Queria poder parar de respirar. Talvez fosse o único modo de aliviar a dor.

Queria que ele, o Zoro real, viesse por ele, mesmo que ele o tivesse abandonado.

Finalmente parou de encharcar sua camisa de café e sentou encostado na cama, os braços cruzados sobre os joelhos e a cabaça baixa. O que dissera a Zoro era uma amarga verdade. Não conseguiria de novo dormir aquela noite, assim como não conseguira incontáveis noites antes daquela. Sua cama naquele palácio era bem mais espaçosa e macia que a sua cama no Sunny, e com certeza mil vezes mais que sua rede ou o chão forrado e duro do Merry. Mas nunca chegaria aos pés deles. Não havia calor, não havia nada. Era como dormir numa cama de uma loja de móveis no shopping, completamente estranho, desconfortável e impessoal. Seus olhos transbordavam em gotas salgadas, inicialmente pequenas e resultantes do sono, as que se converteram numa cachoeira de angústia e ansiedade.

Ele não estava ali. E nunca mais estaria. O frio que sentia por dentro e por fora não iria passar.


End file.
